


We Found Love

by astridt244



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: All Human, Alternate Universe, Drama, Emmett is McCarty in his human life, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-28
Packaged: 2017-11-28 18:34:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/677544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astridt244/pseuds/astridt244
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When all is lost, Love is found. - Emmett/Bella - AU/AH - Drabble-type Fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

****Pairing:**** Emmett/Bella -AH ** **  
****

****Rating:**** M ** **  
****

****Warnings:**** It's rated M for a reason… that's all I'm saying. ** **  
****

.

.

  
**_"Just gonna stand there and watch me burn, well that's alright because I like the way it hurts..."_ **

****

**_._ **

**_._ **

****

****  
****"She's not here."

Emmett touched Bella; his finger lightly traced the outline of her arm.

"I can't do this anymore."

She backed away from him and headed toward the front door.

_She belonged to him. He couldn't let her go. Not now. Not ever_.

He was in front of her, blocking her escape. "No."

"This isn't up to you. I'm tired of being the other woman. You keep telling me you'll leave her and you don't. I broke off my fake relationship with Edward because I couldn't fucking do this anymore. All these lies. Can't you see that I'm dying inside Emmett." Her dark eyes glistened with tears; her bottom lip trembled as she struggled to reign in the sea of emotions coursing through her.

"No." It was all he could say.

Bella tried to walk him, his presence large and imposing, even to her.

He prevented any move she made by stepping in front of her.

"Goddamnit Emmett! Stop! If you wanted me you would be with me! Just let me go. I'll disappear and leave you with your precious Rosalie." Anger and jealousy laced her words, causing him to falter for a beat. She moved around him, but he was still quicker. He turned her around and slammed her against the wall, knocking the wind out of her.

"Don't you get that she'll try to hurt you!" he bellowed.

"Get the hell away from me McCarty! I don't give a shit about _your wife_ …" –she fought to regain her composure– "…this thing between us is over. I'm done."

She tried to leave again; he was having none of that. He pressed himself against her back, and wrapped his arms around her small, trembling body. Her tiny sobs broke his heart.

"I need you, Bella. Don't leave me. Please?"

She hated how much she loved him. He knew where and how to touch her. He knew what to say to weaken her resolve. His cologne drove her crazy with lust. His tall, muscular body, and that sinful tongue ignited a fire within. The minuscule part of her brain screaming at her to leave remained ignored.

She turned in his arms and looked at him. "I hate how much I want you."

He hitched up her skirt and ripped off her panties. Her labored breath encouraged him to go further. "I hate how much I love you."

She unzipped his pants, hauled herself up and wrapped her legs around his waist.

He yanked her head back and licked her throat. He shifted her hips, pushed her against the wall again, and thrust himself inside her tight, warmth. Her body betrayed her with pleasurable sensations.

She bit his shoulder, hard, smothering her screams of ecstasy. In and out, over and over, he violently thrust into her with a fierce determination, showing little mercy. Her orgasm hit her with such a brutal force it caused her vision to waver. Her sharp nails raked his back; her teeth dug into him further, drawing blood.

He grunted and spoke so low she almost didn't hear the things that slipped from his lips - _love you... fuck... so good..._ The intense craving to prove to her that she belonged to him was overwhelming.

_"Can't leave. Need you."_ he said through gritted teeth.

She was mindless. Pulling his hair as well, sucking on his lips, tearing at his flesh. She needed him almost as much as he needed her.

No one claimed loving another was the sanest thing to do...

 

.

.

  
_Lyrics from Song: Love the way you lie_

_Artist: Eminem_

_Album: Recovery_


	2. Give

Continuation of the last... ** **  
****

.

 

  
_"… And you can see my heart, beating,_   
_You can see it through my chest..."_

 

 

.

 ** **  
****Two blue lines - _positive_.

Bella sat on the side of the bathtub, staring at the white stick in her hand. A thousand thoughts wormed their way to the forefront of her mind. The painfully obvious one being she had to put a stop to her affair with Emmett.

Did he even have a right to know? He was married, and showed no signs of ever leaving Rosalie.

Unless...

No. Bella stopped that train before it left the station. She could do this alone. She would be strong, and she would be both mother and father.

Charlie would have been disappointed, but in the end he would have accepted any decision she made. Unfortunately, he's gone and will never get the chance to know his grandchild...  _her baby_. An unexpected sob ripped through her. Her heart ached knowing that this might not change anything with Emmett. She loved him. Flaws and all, he was perfect for her.

She put her face in her hands and allowed herself to cry. One good crying session, and then she would break things off with him. She couldn't see him. If she saw him, he would change her mind and it would end with them in bed.

_That's what got you into this mess._

Bella dried her face, dressed in her pajamas, and grabbed the cell phone before sitting on her couch.

How did you do things like this? Text? No, too impersonal. She needed to be safely away from his presence. He weakened her in the knees just by looking at her, and he knew it. The only option was a phone call. Big girl panties are on...

_"Forks Police Department, Officer Hodges speaking. How may I help you, Sir or Ma'am?"_

"McCarty, please?"

_"One minute."_

\- Bella gnawed at her fingernails and held her breath.

_"Officer McCarty. How may I help you, Sir or Ma'am?"_

"..." - the words caught in her throat. Panic filled her as she held the phone in a death grip.

_"Hello?"_

She cleared her throat, "Emmett, it's me."

_"Bells? What's wrong, babe?"_

The tears slipped down her cheeks, her heart constricted in pain. She loved him enough to tell him and then let him go. "You can't-I mean... We can't see eachother anymore. It isn't-I'm not an option. This is the last time you'll hear from me."

_"You don't mean that."_

He wasn't being a jerk. She knew that. She understood she'd said this to him before, and never once did she truly mean it. Not like now.

"I'm sorry, Em. I have to think about me. It's not entirely your fault, it's mine too. I can't keep being second best. I don't want to be like this."

_Silence on the other end..._

"There's something else. I'm-"

_"Are you seeing someone else?"_

"Of course not... Is what you think of me? That I'm some kind of easy fuck? For your information, jackass, you're the second and last man I've slept with... God, you're such a dick!"

_"Look, I have to go. A call came in to the station and I gotta head over to the res. When I get off work-"_

"No! No more, Emmett. This is it. Goodbye."

The line went dead.

 _He wouldn't come here. He'd be nervous about her neighbors seeing him. Right?_ \- Bella shook those thoughts out of her head. He said a call came in, so he left. It had nothing to do with her.

 

.

 

  
 _Turkey sandwich? Maybe?_ Bella sniffed at the cold cuts and felt the bile rise in her throat. She made a beeline for the downstairs bathroom and wretched up the tea and crackers.

She splashed water on her face and wiped her hands on her shirt. _I guess baby didn't want turkey._ A soft smile played at her lips. A baby. Her baby. She was so lost in her thoughts, she didn't notice the tall man standing in her living room.

"We are going to talk, Bells."

Bella jumped at the sound of his voice. "Emmett! W-what are you doing here?!"

Emmett drove straight to Bella's after the situation on the res was handled. He asked for the rest of the day off, and told his partner that if his soon-to-be ex wife called, to tell her he would come by later to pick up some clothes. There was no way in hell he would be leaving _his_ Bella.

He knew he wasn't the smartest man around; he never claimed to be. Perhaps that was why it took what happened today to wake him up. It always seemed as though Bella enjoyed their trysts even after they confessed their feelings.

Her forceful tone this afternoon, what she said, and the fact that she hung up on him made him realize just how much this situation pained her.

Truth be told, he planned to leave Rosalie. The last time they were together as husband and wife was over a year ago, before he started to see Bella. Emmett knew his "wife" had a boyfriend in Seattle. He pulled the boyfriend, Quil, over when he was visiting family on the res. He made it a point to do a background check. _The many advantages of being a cop._ Quil seemed like a good guy, and completely oblivious to who Emmett was.

Bella's soft voice swayed him from his thoughts, "Emmett..."

He gazed at her lovingly, his voice full of emotion. She was so beautiful, and had this slight glow to her skin lately. _Breathtaking_. "I need you."

He crossed the room and kissed her. She tasted so good. He couldn't live without this, without her touch, her flavor, the aroma of her skin. The deep seeded ache he had for her overwhelmed him.

Bella yanked him down by his hair, crushing their lips together. A voracious yearning for Emmett consumed her. She ripped open his uniform shirt, desperate to feel him against her. He made quick work of his belt, tossing his holster on the couch, clawing at her tiny pajama bottoms. She turned around and braced herself on the arm of the couch.

He traced the curve of her spine with his fingertips, smacked her bottom playfully, then bit one of her cheeks. She gasped and reached behind her, yanking on his hair. "Foreplay... later. Inside. Now."

He pressed light, sweet kisses up her back, then thrust deep inside her tight, wet warmth.

She tried to hold onto the couch, to keep her feet on the floor, but every time he pushed inside her she barely hung on. "Em. Floor. Something- _oh, fuck_."

He smirked and nipped at her neck. "We're not done by a long shot, babe."

 

.

 

  
_Lyrics from Song: Russian Roulette_

_Artist: Rihanna_

_Album: Rated R_


	3. Selfish

**Do not own Twilight.**

.

" _ **Until it disappeared,**_

_**From me,** _

_**From you..."** _

 

.  


 

Rosalie tapped her nails against the dinner table. Emmett's partner, Newton, called to inform her that her soon-to-be ex husband would be by later to pack some clothes.

Infuriated didn't even begin to describe how she felt.

Emmett's never been one to be rash or to suddenly change his mind. That was one of the things she loved most about him. She could always count on him to come home from work at the same time... until today.

 

.

  


_\- 2 Years Prior -_

_She threw the negative test in the trash. Angry tears blurred her vision._

_Why couldn't she have the one thing she wanted? She was healthy, she took her vitamins, exercised regularly, and still nothing. Not even a false positive._

_She heard the bedroom door open._

_"Rose, I'm home!" Emmett's normally welcome booming voice annoyed her as of late._

_"I'll be out in a minute."_

_She wiped her eyes and splashed cold water on her face to cool down the furious flush._

_He finished unbuttoning his shirt and beamed at her when she opened the bathroom door. She should have smiled back. She should have remembered that getting pregnant takes time. She should have cared... but she couldn't. Every failed attempt, every month, chipped away at her._

_Ticking clock... limited time..._

_"What did you do today?"_

_She stared at him. "I took a test."_

_He approached her warily before prompting, "And..."_

_Ticking... Ticking... Time... Negative..._ _ his _ _fault._

_"Rosalie!" His hands were wrapped around her shoulders, shaking her._

_In that moment he wasn't her husband. He was the cause of her torment. Of her inability to conceive a child._

" _Get your hands off me," her chilled tone shocked him._

_He ran his fingers through his hair and stepped away from her. "You zoned out, and I didn't know what to do. I wasn't tryin' to hurt you, Rose. You know I'd never do that."_

_Her emotionless laugh made his skin crawl._

" _You do hurt me. Every time I take one of those tests and I see one line instead of two, you hurt me."_

" _I don't understand, Rose."_

_She glared at him, clenching and unclenching her fists. "It's your fault I haven't gotten pregnant. All that easy going bullshit attitude, eating like a pig, and drinking those sickening beers. You don't give a damn about having a baby. You don't give a damn about anything!"_

_He shot her a disgusted look. "You think this is because of me? - You know what? Get off your fucking high horse. You wanna blame me? Fine. But guess what, sugar. It's just as much your fault as it is mine. I do all the damn work while you lay on your back. In case you forgot, it takes two."_

_How dare he? She did not even realize she slapped him until she saw a reddish palm print on his cheek._

_Emmett's breathing labored, his hands shook from the hatred his wife planted within him. "I think it's best if I go get some air."_

_He flew out the door, slamming it shut._

_Thirty minutes later, she decided she was going to go out. Let him stew in the mess he created of their marriage. The longer he was gone, the more she began to question why they were even together._

_She grabbed her keys and drove to Seattle._

****

**_…-...-..._ **

_The bar was loud, blaring a steady stream of classic rock and blues music._

_Rosalie tinkered with her watch, it read 1:30 a.m. She pulled out her cell phone - 21 missed calls, 17 unread text messages. Wasn't she supposed to feel guilt at not answering her husband? She tried to feel it, to force herself to worry; but there was only emptiness._

_She sighed, declaring the night another one of her many failures, and stood to leave. A warm, caramel colored hand wrapped around her wrist. She gazed up into hypnotic, dark brown eyes._

" _Stay. I'm not a creep, I swear. I've been trying to get the balls to come up to you and introduce myself. I'm sorry it took a while. I saw you about to leave, and I couldn't let you walk out the door without knowing your name." His playful smirk made something inside of her tingle. She smiled back at him, taking a moment to appreciate his appearance. Tall, dark, and devastatingly handsome... definitely her type._

_She extended her hand and took his in her own. "Rosalie."_

" _Beautiful name for a beautiful woman."_

_She blushed and suddenly found the dirty floor of the bar very interesting. His long finger touched her chin, tipping her head back. His full, lush lips called to her in a primal way._

" _I'm Quil. Can I buy you another drink?"_

 

.

 

  


The rattle of a key at the front door alerted her to Emmett's arrival. She looked at the clock on the microwave, 8:43 p.m. Newton called at 3 in the afternoon. Where had Emmett been?

He made his way into the kitchen and sat across from her. Tension filled the silence between them. She noticed the smile on his face before he saw her and the clothes he was wearing. He was not in uniform...  _he changed_.

She stopped making noise with her nails and cleared her throat. "So... soon-to-be ex-wife, huh?"

He let out a breath and ran his fingers through his hair, a nervous tick he did when he was frustrated. "We need to talk."

She agreed. Knowing full well this conversation would end her marriage of ten years.

 

.  


_Lyrics from Song: To Build a Home_

_Artist: The Cinematic Orchestra_

_Album: Ma Fleur_

 

 

.  


 

Flowing it. Seeing where it goes. Still drabble-type style. Since this is going somewhere, no clue where right now, I'm taking off the "complete" tag.

Finals this week, and working on updates for my WIP's. Thanks for reading.


	4. Truth

Continuation from last... ** **  
****

.

****

******  
_"Never forget what a man says to you when he is angry." - Henry Ward Beecher_   
**

 

.

  
"Rosalie, get off me."

"Why are you doing this?"

"I don't love you anymore. I told you. We haven't been husband and wife for over a year. We're roommates."

"I can fix things."

"You can't."

"Please Emmett..."

Why didn't he just leave? _Oh, right_. She cried. His one weakness - _a woman crying_. He hated seeing it. Even more so when he was the cause of it. So he reached over and touched her hand - _big mistake_. She reacted, quickly, by sitting in his lap. It made him uncomfortable and unnerved him. He just wanted to go back home, to Bella's, not console the woman he once considered a wife.

He stood, lifting her with him, and placed her in his chair. He paced the living room, needing a second to simply breathe. She went to him and stood in his path. He jerked his body away from her. "Don't start with that shit!"

She narrowed her eyes. "We are going to work this out. You can't just give up. That's not like you."

"I gave up a long time ago. I stayed out of some misplaced sense of loyalty to you. It's over though. Giving me shit isn't going to make this better. Christ Rosalie, you've got a boyfriend! Think about him for once."

Her jaw dropped in shock... _he knew_... but how?

He laughed and shook his head. "I'm not mad... not anymore. I was. Then - well I moved on. Quil seems like a good guy."

"How do you know his name? What-who... Did he tell you?"

His loud laughter made her skin crawl with renewed annoyance.

"I'm a cop, remember? You're not as sneaky as you think. Hell, you may as well have been fucking him in the same room as me."

She was stunned silent. He knew and he didn't care. Not anymore. He moved on. _What the fuck did that mean?_

Rosalie leveled a glare at Emmett, "You moved on. Is that what you said?"

He refused to answer her question. Instead, he went to their old bedroom closet, snatched up the duffel bag, and stuffed clothes in it.

She followed him. "I asked you a question."

"I heard. Yep, I moved on. You did too. Quit making this some kind of fucking blame game bullshit."

"Oh, I see. Is that how it is? You can talk about my boyfriend, but I can't ask about your _whore_?" She sneered.

His movements ceased. Every muscle in his body tensed.

She couldn't stop herself. It was as if her filter had been obliterated. "Does she make you feel like I did? Does she enjoy what was mine first?"

He turned around and looked at her. His blue eyes shone with absolute hatred. "Make your peace with our impending divorce. Keep in mind that I got a lot of dirt on you. Pictures, cell phone bills, and the number of an oblivious, love-struck guy in Seattle."

With that, he zipped his bag closed, and left the house.

 

.

 

Rosalie's fury got the best of her once again. She grabbed her keys and waited until he pulled out of the driveway, onto the street, then turned left. One thought ran through her mind as she trailed two cars behind him - _who the hell was this whore?_

Never in a hundred years would she have guessed. Not unless she saw with her own eyes; and she did. She watched him take his bag out of the trunk and walk up to a small, white house. A woman who appeared slightly familiar opened the front door, jumped on him and smothered his face with kisses. He laughed - _free, open, happy_ \- and kissed her back. When the woman pulled away from him and giggled, Rosalie's recognized her - _Bella Swan_.

 

.

 

Un-beta'd. Woke up to write this. Couldn't get it out of my head. I thought the quote was fitting for not only men, but also women.

Thank you LilyAurora for pre-reading.


	5. Need

Important Note: A reader asked about ages, so here's the background info that I lacked when I extended this. Bella, 27 – Emmett, 30 – Rosalie, 30 – Edward, 26 – Quil, 25. ** **  
****

.

****  
_"You are my purpose... You're everything..."_ ** **

****** **

****_._ ** **

****  
****Emmett gazed adoringly at the woman he loved. While he was gone, she cleared out some drawers, and made space in her closet for his uniforms. Every time she caught him staring, her cheeks would turn pink. So beautiful.

"Mr. McCarty, it's not polite to stare," her light tone warmed his heart. After what happened earlier in the day, he was thankful he had the chance to set things right with her.

"I'm just appreciating the view."

He grabbed his hygiene bag and went to the bathroom. After setting up his side of the medicine cabinet, he accidentally knocked over the toothpaste and a ziplock bag. The white stick inside made his stomach clench. What the-

"Surprise." Bella wrapped her arms around him, pressing her face into his shirt, breathing in his cologne. She purposely left the test where he would find it. Perhaps she should have been more romantic about it, but that just wasn't them. She loved him for everything he was and everything he wasn't.

Emmett turned around and dropped to his knees, nuzzling her stomach. His voice choked with emotion, "It's real? I'm not dreaming? Us and a baby?"

She threaded her fingers through his hair and whispered, "Yes."

He stood and picked her up, causing her to yelp in surprise. She giggled and didn't protest to him taking them to bed. He laid her down and kneeled in between her legs. "Love you."

He fought with her pants, growing frustrated. Bella laughed and helped him by taking them off. All humor left her when he pressed his mouth against her sex, breathing on the warm, damp material, "Is it sick that I love how you smell like us? Like sweetness and come?"

She fisted the sheets, attempting to control herself, "No, it's not-"

His teasing laugh made her smile in spite of their compromising positions.

"You like how I am, don't you Bells?"

She closed her eyes, determined to not think about anything that wasn't Emmett and that luscious mouth of his. He yanked down her panties and leaned in closer, massaging her thighs as he went. The stubble on his chin caressed her first, then a feather light kiss to her nether-lips. He groaned and swiped his tongue over her clit, "Mmm, tastes even better."

"Oh, god," Bella cried out.

The tip of his tongue traced her folds, his lush lips sucked on her sensitive flesh, leaving her gasping for oxygen. On and on the torture continued, alternating between savoring her flavor and attacking her clit with a forceful hunger. She bit her lower lip, tears forming; she was ready to beg him to let her come. Except, he didn't stop to slow his pace.

Her heartbeat pounded in her ears. His lips latched onto her swollen bud, causing the tight knot of pressure to snap. A loud, weeping cry ripped from her throat. Electric jolts coursed through her as her orgasm was siphoned from her body by Emmett's talented mouth. _"Fuck!"_

Emmett smirked and licked his lips clean. He crawled up the bed to lay down next to her, peppering her torso with kisses while Bella came down from her bliss. He couldn't picture a life without her. Sex with Bella was more than physical. He vowed to show her every day how much he needed her.

 

.

 

_Lyrics from song: Everything_

_Artist: Lifehouse_

 

.

 

Side Note: Sorry for the wait. Hopefully any questions will continue to be answered as we go along. This story is evolving as is. Not sure how many chapters there will be. Winging it. :) I'm pretty fond of this Emmett.


	6. Brother

****_"But better to be hurt by the truth than comforted with a lie." - Khaled Hosseini_ ** **

**_._ **

 

Rosalie stood outside Edwards door, contemplating on her next move. She couldn't explain how she felt; she knew things with Emmett were over, but she did not want him to move on... _Selfish?_ Yes.

And then there was Quil. He had no idea she was married... _When did life get so complicated?_

Edward opened the door, shocked to see his sister. "Rose. What brings you here?"

"Can't I come visit my brother?"

He gave her an exasperated look. She rolled her eyes, "Fine. I need your help."

He tightened the robe around himself. "With?"

"Aren't you gonna invite me in?"

He raised his eyebrow at her and chuckled. "That would be a no. I have company dear sister. Nicer company that I would like to get back to."

She glared at him. Angry at the wrench thrown into her plans. "Do you remember Bella Swan?"

He thought for a brief moment, then smirked and shook his head. "Oh yeah, I remember Isabella. Been a few months since I've thought of her."

A small glimmer of hope burned within her. Maybe there was a chance to do something about this situation. She abhorred being pathetic. She detested being dumped. Emmett was her safety net.

 _You're being pathetic, and you're not moving on. Something you've wanted to do for a long time now._ Stupid inner voice. The glimmer of reason attempting to thwart her plans. She pushed it aside, as she always had in the past.

"How did things end between you two? Was it mutual?"

"What's going on? Why are we talking about an ex of mine?"

"Just answer the question!"

He pinched the bridge of his nose and huffed in irritation. "It was mutual. We both needed different things. She was relieved and so was I, to be honest. We were like oil and vinegar."

A small hand wrapped around Edward's bicep. He smiled down at the woman who appeared next to him. "Is everything okay? I got worried when you didn't come back to bed."

He kissed her forehead. "It's fine Jess. My sister is having a psychotic break. Go on back to bed. I'll be back soon."

The woman glanced at Rosalie and shrugged, then kissed Edward's arm and disappeared inside the house. Rosalie tried to come up with a reason for her brother to help her. This was her only 'in' with getting rid of Bella Swan.

"Emmett left me."

Her younger brother laughed heartily at the news. "It's about damn time. You've been basically flaunting Quil in front of him."

"No, I have not," she bristled. "Besides, he left me. No one leaves me. Especially not my husband."

"Did you think he would stick around forever? You two have no kids, you haven't been 'together' from what you've told me in a long time. You share a mortgage. That's not marriage, that's convenience."

Her cell phone rang... _Quil_. She was supposed to meet him an hour ago. Edward ran his fingers through his hair. A nervous habit he picked up from their late father. "Let it rest Rosie. I know you. Your mind is going ninety to nothing right now. Move on."

"You sound like Emmett."

He shuffled his bare feet and leaned against the door frame. "He wasn't a bad guy. Go meet up with your boyfriend. Be happy. Whatever Bella Swan has to do with this," -he gestured to her appearance- "let it go. Rejection hurts, no matter who's doing it."

She grew tired of his 'words of wisdom'. He had never been rejected a day in his life. Their parents adored him. Their father thought the sun rose and fell with Edward. Coming here was a mistake she would not repeat again. For now, she needed to clear her mind.

She started the car and selected Quil's name from the caller list. "Hey. Sorry about not answering. I was with my brother. Are you still at the bar? I could use a drink."

His deep voice soothed her in a way. She forgot how good it felt to talk to him, "Yep. Waiting on my gorgeous girlfriend."

She smiled and headed down the highway to Seattle.

.

  
_Side Note: So we got some more information. Still in drabble-type format. No, Ed's not a bad guy here. Shockingly, this fic is coming out in spurts. Wonder where it'll take us... ;)_


	7. Banner for We Found Love

_**Banner created by Mist from Tricky Raven.** _

_** ** _


	8. Memories

_Note: A reviewer mentioned if Edward was a possible baby daddy, and the answer is no. Hope that put any doubts to rest. Now, we get back to our couple..._

 

" _ **I may not have gone where I intended to go, but I think I have ended up where I needed to be." - Douglas Adams**_

 

Emmett ran his fingers through Bella's hair; he loved doing this. Cuddling after being intimate with her was one of his favorite things to do. She lightly snored in her sleep, he thought it was cute. She also mumbled a lot, usually his or her father's name.

She stirred when the sunlight shone on her face. He held her closer, breathing in the scent of her skin.

"Mmm... like wakin' up like 'is," she babbled, still half asleep.

He smiled at her adorableness, and nuzzled the back of her neck. "Me too."

They laid there for some time, neither wanting to face the work day. She turned in his arms and kissed his chest, right above his heart. Emmett touched his lips to her forehead, then voiced a thought that had been lingering, "If the baby is a boy, I want to name him after Charlie."

Bella's eyes misted over, and a lump formed in her throat, "I'd like that."

He stroked her naked back, soothing the sadness he knew she still carried. It was how they'd met... at Charlie's funeral.

 

...

 

_The warnings are tossed back and forth before going into a dangerous situation. Every cop knows them by heart, but they still remind each other._

" _Make it back in one piece."_

_Charlie being the Chief was a role model for the force. He lived for his daughter, and he loved the town. Because of this, it was no shock when he was the first on site at the General Store. Bella had been grocery shopping when a drifter came creeping through the store. An uneasy anxiousness overcame her when she saw him, so she called her father. Charlie and Emmett were on their way to the high school for career day when the call came in. Bella was whispering, slightly panicked, then the color drained from Charlie's face when he heard gunshots._

" _Put the fucking phone down! Get your ass up here and take your shit out of your purse!"_

_Charlie dropped the phone and stormed out of the police station hollering for every available unit to follow him, 211 in place._

_Emmett rode with the Chief, and did everything in his power to assure him that they would get there on time. Nothing would happen to Bella. He'd never met the girl, but Charlie spoke of her often. She was his pride and joy._

_When they reached the store, the man had Bella in a headlock, waving his gun in the air. The Chief put down his weapon and held his hands up to show he wasn't a threat._

" _Get the fuck away from here! I'll kill her! I swear I will!"_

" _There's no need for that. Tell me what you want, and we'll help."_

_Emmett and Collins crouched down low and made their way to the other side of the store with their sniper rifles._

" _I want my goddamn money, and I want to get outta here!"_

" _We can do that... how about you let the girl go. Then you and I can talk some."_

_Emmett looked through the scope, assessed the odds and the situation, then radioed to Uley. "Target locked. Waiting on the green light."_

" _10-4. Collins, status?"_

_Collins steadied, then radioed in as well. "Target locked. Waiting on the green light."_

" _Wait on the signal from the Chief. Green light at the signal."_

_Charlie stepped closer to the young man, he couldn't have been more than 24 years old. "What's your name, Son?"_

" _None of your fucking business." He tightened his hold on Bella, her eyes began to close, the Chief felt like his heart was being ripped out of his rib-cage._

" _She's going to pass out, Son. Let her go, easy, and I'll trade places with her."_

_The man appeared as though he was contemplating the offer... then his features twisted as a realization dawned on him. "She's someone to you, isn't she?"_

_The Chief didn't answer. His stride at a snail's pace and steady. He had to get to her._

_The man barked out a laugh, and squeezed her roughly. "Seems like I've got me a bargaining chip. I'll let the bitch go, if you clear the way and let me leave with my money."_

" _That sounds reasonable."_

_Sweat formed on Emmett's brow. One clear shot. That was it. Then this nightmare would be over._

_The cashier behind the counter poked her head out, saw an escape, and gave no thought to any of the other hostages. She scrambled to her feet and shot off toward the back of the store. The gunman heard the movement, turned around, and aimed at the girl. Bella's eyes opened for just a second, she reacted on instinct and elbowed the man in the gut._

_Charlie rammed into the man's back, tackling him to the ground. Bella scurried away, looking for a weapon to help her father. Emmett and Collins dropped their rifles and ran to help the Chief._

_Screams echoed through the store._

_Several gunshots were fired._

_Collins spoke into his attached radio, "We need an ambulance! Officer down!"_

 

.

 

_Bella focused on the mahogany casket. She felt... nothing._

_It had been a week since her father was killed. The first night, she refused to leave his body in the morgue. Dr. Gerandy had to have her sedated after she attacked a nurse attempting to move her._

_A warm, large hand grazed her shoulder. She peeked up and saw her father's deputy, McCarty._

" _He is-was... I'm sorry. He... Charlie was a good man. He loved you."_

_Fresh tears stained her cheeks once again. "I miss him."_

_Emmett noticed they were the last ones there. Bella was lost in her thoughts the entire ceremony. He delivered the eulogy when the deacon attempted to call out to her three different times. She looked so lost. The Chief's death fell hard on every police officer at the station. He and Collins took it the worst._

" _I miss him too."_

_She gazed up at him, those dark, soulful eyes burned him from the inside out. He had no inkling as to why she affected him so much._

" _Thanks, McCarty. It... well, he spoke about you. It means a lot that you're here."_

_He smiled sadly at her, "My name is Emmett. And I'm here if you need anything."_

_Her heart stuttered at his sincere tone. She shoved the feeling aside, and stayed at the grave-site, with Emmett keeping her company._

 

...

 

Bella jerked out of his arms, and dashed into the bathroom. _Morning sickness._ Emmett relished in the fact that she was pregnant with his baby. Fatherhood was something he thought he would never be able to experience.

His cell phone beeped, alerting him to a new voicemail. The missed calls list showed the station. He called Hodges, "McCarty, here."

" _Need you in ASAP. 507 on the Res."_

"Got it. Meet you there."

Bella stumbled out of the bathroom, groaning and wiping her lips. "Oh, little baby, you don't like mornings, do you?"

He chuckled at her talking to their baby. She crawled back into bed and threw the covers over her head. Emmett ducked under them and pulled her close. She smelled minty. "Brushed your teeth?"

"Ugh, yes. I wasn't going to kiss you with puke breath."

He scrunched his nose, "Yeah, good thinking."

She nudged him and giggled, "You're welcome. Now, where's my kiss."

He smirked and kissed her thoroughly. Bella moaned and rubbed her body against his, making him harden.

"Bells, baby, I can't. Fuck! I have to go into work."

She sighed and hugged him. "Later?"

"Definitely," he whispered as he nipped her earlobe.

She bit her lip and grabbed his erection. "Don't start what you can't finish."

Emmett thrust his hips once, then huffed out loud and pushed himself off the mattress. "I'm going to take a cold shower, and then head to work. I think you should call in sick. The library can survive one day without you."

Bella stood and started to fix the sheets, "Maybe. I have to go though. I wanted to check out any baby books, and I need to go by the hospital to make an appointment with the OB."

Emmett went to her and pecked her lips. "Let me know when it is. I'd like to be there."

"Won't people talk?"

He weighed out how she would react if he just said what he wanted to say. _Well, if she gets mad, I'll deal with it._ "I don't care if people talk. I'm divorcing Rosalie, and it isn't like the gossips in this town haven't known about my marriage problems for months now."

Bella shrugged, "I don't really care either."

"Alright then. It's settled. Call me if you need anything. Gotta run before Hodges hands me my ass for being late."

Bella watched him walk to the bathroom. He had a nice ass. Who could blame her for enjoying the view. She bounded down the stairs, her mood light and carefree.

A knock on the door startled her. She glanced at the clock, a little after 7:30 in the morning, Hodges must have gotten tired of waiting. She yelled for Emmett, "McCarty! Get a move on! Hodges is here!"

Bella opened the door, "Sorry. He's in the-" the words lodged themselves in her throat.

"Hello, Isabella," Edward's crooked grin stared back at her.

_What the hell was he doing here?_

 

...

 

Story is moving along. Next update in a couple of days. Un-beta'd.

Quote from, _The Long Dark Tea-Time of the Soul_

Codes: _10-4 (acknowledged), 211 (armed robbery), 507 (public nuisance)_


End file.
